The present invention is related to an orthotic joint, and more particularly to an orthotic plastic joint with a lock or with multiple adjustable extension stops.
Many different types of orthotic knee joints exist. They all have some mechanical joint made to flex and extend with the anatomical knee joints.
Typically, knee joints incorporated into long term knee ankle foot braces (long leg brace) are made of steel with sidebars attached to thigh and calf cuffs. Individuals requiring long term braces generally obtain custom braces made from measurements and a casting of the affected limb. The braces are made by attaching sidebars to a steel joint that flexes and extends in the sagital plane. A drop lock is pushed over the mechanical knee joint to lock the knee joint in place when the leg is fully extended so the knee will not buckle. Steel sidebars are, however, very heavy, and such weight limits the mobility of the brace wearer.
Steel knee joints presently are contoured away from the knee so they will not hit against the leg and cause pressure sores. Sometimes condylar knee pads and straps are added to the knee joints to gain direct control of the knee for medial/lateral correction and stability.
Other orthotic joints are constructed in a similar manner and have many of the same drawbacks. The principles of the invention described below will have application to all such joints.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an orthotic joint without sidebars which will automatically lock during full extension.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthotic joint without sidebars which has the ability to limit the range of motion of the knee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an orthotic joint which is lighter and easier to use than existing orthotic joints.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an orthotic joint that can be vacuum-formed on a positive mold with the attached limb section.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an orthotic joint which enables the wearer to have greater medial/lateral control.